wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolfenstein 3D: Spear of Destiny
For the item, see Spear of Destiny (item) Wolfenstein 3D: Spear of Destiny (also known as Spear of Destiny: A Wolfenstein 3D Adventure or simply Spear of Destiny), is a prequel to Wolfenstein 3D, developed by id Software, published by FormGen Corporation and released September 18, 1992. It used the Wolfenstein 3D game engine, with some slight improvements and modifications. It uses the most of the original's resources, and adds new textures, music, objects, enemies, and bosses. The game itself consists of 21 levels, including two secret ones and a boss level. Two mission packs, serving as sequels and total conversions for the game, were released later. Storyline In his desire to master occult powers, Adolf Hitler captures the legendary Spear of Destiny from Versailles, sending it off to Castle Nuremberg. In order to stop Hitler, B.J. Blazkowicz is sent to interfere, marking his first chronological mission in the original series (but probably not the first in his career). B.J. enters the castle only to encounter heavy resistance by Nazi personnel. He also encounters Dr. Schabbs's mutants for the first time - necessitating Schabbs's assassination in the future. B.J. defeats Trans Grösse, the first member of the heavy-armored Grösse family, then Barnacle Wilhelm, the castle's jailor, the Übermutant, Dr. Schabbs' masterpiece, and the Death Knight, a heavy-armored castle commander and final protector of the Spear. Upon capturing the Spear, however, B.J. is immediately sucked into Hell, where the Angel of Death awaits to challenge him to find out if he is worthy of wielding the Spear of Destiny.Spear of Destiny manual Levels The game's layout is not as regular as that of the Episodes of the original Wolfenstein 3D. The level names come from the offical Hint Manual and the iOS port. The game follows a 21-level pattern with: #'Tunnels 1' (map) #'Tunnels 2' (map) #'Tunnels 3' (map) #'Tunnels 4' (map) #'Tunnel Boss' (map) Boss level - Trans Grosse #'Dungeons 1' (map) #'Dungeons 2' (map) #'Dungeons 3' (map) #'Dungeons 4' (map) #'Dungeon Boss' (map) Boss level - Barnacle Wilhelm #'Castle 1' (map) #'Castle 2' (map) #'Castle 3' (map) #'Castle 4' (map) #'Castle 5' (map) #'Castle Boss' (map) Boss level - Übermutant #'Ramparts' (map) #'Ramparts Boss' (map) Boss level - Death Knight #'Secret 1' (map) Secret level - accessed from Tunnels 4 #'Secret 2' (map) Secret level - accessed from Castle 2 #'The Death Dimension' (map) Boss level - Angel of Death Gallery File:spearofdestinyfront2.jpg|The box art for the Spear of Destiny Super CD Pack. File:spearofdestinyback.jpg|The back of the box art. SOD.jpg|The manual art for Spear of Destiny. wolfenstein_spear_of_destiny.png|Some gameplay from Wolfenstein: Spear of Destiny See also *''Wolfenstein 3D'' **Wolfenstein 3D Super Upgrades *''Spear of Destiny'' mission packs **''Return to Danger'' **''Ultimate Challenge'' *''Return to Castle Wolfenstein'' *''Wolfenstein: Enemy Territory'' *''Wolfenstein'' (2009) *''Wolfenstein: The New Order'' *Walkthroughs *''Spear Resurrection'' *''Spear: End of Destiny'' References External links *Wikipedia *Mobygames *PURCHASE from STEAM *Video Walkthrough by Lingyan203 *Video Walkthrough by kraileth es:Spear of Destiny fr:Spear of Destiny ru:Spear of Destiny Category:Wolfenstein series Category:Wolfenstein 3D Category:Games